The present invention relates to a headrest apparatus for a vehicle such as motor vehicle.
Published Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. H07(1995)-291005 shows a vehicle seatback system designed to restrain the head of a seat occupant in case of a rear end collision of a vehicle. This seatback system responds to a dynamic load of the occupant by the inertia in a rear end collision, and moves a headrest forward through headrest support arms.
Published Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. H06(1994)-59163 shows a system of an airbag disposed in a headrest and arranged to expand in response to a pressure applied on a seatback from a seat occupant in case of a rear end collision.